1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to planter hangers and more particularly pertains to a new planter hanger for hanging a planter thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of planter hangers is known in the prior art. More specifically, planter hangers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art planter hangers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,915; U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,009; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,382; U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,646; U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,013; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,917.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new planter hanger. The inventive device includes a base member, a downwardly extending wall member extending around the outer perimeter of the base member, a pair of spaced apart clamping arms for clamping a sound generating device 12, and a light source provided on the lower surface of the base member. The planter hanger 10 also includes plurality of supporting wire loops on the upper surface of the base member with a supporting wire attached to each supporting wire loop. The upper ends of all of the supporting wires are attached to a hanging ring to allowing suspending of the invention from a structure. A plurality of planter support loops on the base member lower surface provide a means for hanging a planter from the base member.
In these respects, the planter hanger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hanging a planter thereon.